Avatar Shorts
by Melissarocks
Summary: These are just a bunch of mini avatar stories I thought of. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Hurt

_These are just a bunch of avatar shorts they dont go in sequence whenever I think of one, I'll add it to my avatar shorts. Avatar shorts aka mini avatar stories. Hope you enjoy the first one!_

**Hurt**

It was another day, another day to train with Neytri, another day before those fucked up humans would destroy this planet, and I didnt have the guts to do anything about it, not even tell Neytri. But today that was not the problem I would run into. This problem was a bit more personal. I followed Neytri, through the canopy. I noticed Tus Tey below watching us observing the progress I had made. But today I was loosing my footing on countless events and began to notice. Did my brain think that I was still in my other body. The one that was parylized from its waist down. I had gotten used to using my legs but why was I being so clumsy. I'm a marine for god's sack. I'm suppose to be strong and sturdy. I kept walking and finally regained my balance to my relief. Then I stumbled again.

say

"I'm afraid I will have to call you very clumsy Jake," Neytri said in a annoyed friendly teasing way that I didnt mind. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I followed her to wherever we were going she wouldnt tell me where this time. She didnt realize that humans have an itch to know and itch of curiosity. I tried to explain that to her but she wouldnt listen.

_Flash Back_

"_Jake we are going somewhere new today," Neytri said._

"_where?" I asked _

"_I cannot tell you," she said._

"_where," I reapted again hoping she would answer me this time._

"_I'm sorry Jake but I cannot answer you," she replied._

"_why," I ask._

"_I think that its better if you see it without knowing about it ahead of time," she said._

"_I'm a sky person, not a navi, sky people have an itching to know more, to learn, they are very curious creatures......" I said._

"_I can see that," she smiled._

" _Well you better show me quickly or else I might dye of anxiety ," I joked. She gave me a puzzled look. _

_She grabbed my arm and pulled it and said," just come along skwaking." I tried to protest but she wouldnt listen._

_End of Flash Back_

I stumbled over my own feet and fell flat on my face. Neytri was about to help me get up, and say something like am I going to do with you. But before she could say that Tus tey said something that made me angry and frustrated because I knew it was true. He said," looks like the Skwaking cannot, walk he cannot even use his legs." Anger surged over me and I snarled at him. And said take that back. I was about to grab his throat( I wasnt going to kill him, I was just really angry). But Neytri pulled me back for to seconds before I pushed away from her grasp, and chased after Tsu Tey. And I was running I mean really running. I didnt care what I ran through. I went through the brush carelessly. I kept tripping over my own feet stumbling but I chased him. My heart beating hard against my chest. My body growing hot with anger, my yellow(navi) eyes glaring. We reached camp, and Tsu Tey stopped to take a breath, I still had enough enegry to run a mile. He thought I'd be tired. Well he thought wrong I'm a marine, marines dont get tired that fast, marines arent weak like the rest of the sky people. But then I thought but I am weak. I pointed my dagger at him and said "you better take that back what you said."

"You dont scare me skwaking, you probably dont even know how to use that," he said fiercely.

"Does this like not using it," I said as I edged closer and pressed the dagger against the lower part of his neck. But not hard enough for him to bleed.

"Yes you know how to use it," he said. I took the dagger away from his neck. "But you do not know how to use your legs."

"Take that back.... take that back God Damn it I swear that if you dont take that back.........." I threatned at him.

Then we both heard a rustle near the bushes. We turned and saw Mo'at walk toward us. She asked," whats all the commotion about."

"Jakesulley has been threatning me," Tsu Tey answered automaticly. Which made me even more angry.

"And why have you been doing that Jakesulley, what has he done to you," Mo'at asked.

Then the whole clan came out and said," what has he done to you Jakesulley," (in navi).

"So what did he do Jakesulley?" Mo'at asked.

"Well he said something that hurt my spirit, he said something deeply personal," I told them.

"And what might that be," Mo'at asked.

"Well I will tell you what happened," I said.

"Well get on with it we dont have all day its nearing sunset," she said.

"Neytri was going to take me somewhere new and I was following her, Tsu tey was watching my progress. But today I was very clumsy I dont know why but I kept loosing my footing. Eventually I fell flat on my face Tsu Tey said looks like the skwaking cannot use his legs, if someone said something like that I probably would've shook it off, but this this was a bit more personal. After he said that anger surged over me and I chased after him. And thats when you ran into me." I said.

"Yes, but what about the bit more personal part," mo'at asked.

"I was getting to that," I said. " This is why its personal, its personal because its true." "How is it true, your walking right now?" " Yes I'm walking in this body, but what about my other one?" "In my other body I used to be able to walk, but not anymore, not ever." "I injured my leg, I didnt break it , I parylized it." "Do any of you know what parilyized means?"

"No, whats does it mean Jake," Neytri asked

"It means you cant move that part of your body, no matter how hard you try, or want to you cant." I paused sadness coming over me. "I was parylized from the waist down.............. I cant........" once again grieve came over me I couldnt bring myself to say it.

"Cant use your legs," Mo'at said calmly finishing for me.

"O Jake that means you cant walk, run, climb, or swim outside this body," Neytir said sadly.

"Yah, I know." "It happened when I was at war against another army, there was an explosion, I should have died but I didnt instead I was parylized." "But I hate it when people act like I cant do anything, like I'm helpless." I felt my anger begin to rise. "I hate it when people stare at me when I'm in my wheel chair." I hate how they look at me with sympathy just because I'm in a wheel chair." "I've to hell and back GOD DAMN IT !" "But what I hate most is that those people dont know what it feels like to never walk, run,swim, they dont undestand, they dont get the pain I do, whenever I see people walking and I'm never able to do it." "I hate what happened to me."

"O Jake, thats horrible," Neytri said.

"Well I guess I deserve it I'm a sky person after all," I said glaring at Tus Tey.

"No Jake you didnt desereve this you have a true spirit, greed hasnt taken over your spirit like the rest of the sky peoples." Neytri said.

"Well, maybe I didnt but I got it anyway," I said looking down at the ground sadly.

Mo'at translated everything to the rest of the clan.

I walked away out of the camp,Neytri followed me, I sat on down on a rock Neytri sat next to me patting my back. "I need sometime alone," I told Neytri.

"Ok Jake," Neytri said. Then she backed away slowly giving me sometime to relax.

**The first avatar short. Tell me what you think. Please review, and check out my other stories Waves, A Muggle at Hogwarts, and Revenge and Regret, **


	2. Chapter 2 Trudy

**_Trudy_  
**

"_Hey Jake, have you seen Trudy?" I ask._

"_No, she died in the battle," Jake replied putting a comforting arm around my shoulder, well the best he could. I knew that was true but I hoped that it might have been a halluscination._

"_Yeah I wish it weren't true."_

"_Yeah me too, sorry man." he says before wheeling off._

_I put on my breathing mask, and head out into the forest, I know this is extremely dangerous but I needed someplace to think. I ran in to Tsu Tey, who thought I was an enemy sky person. He lifted me up and put a knife to my throat._

"_It's me Tsu Tey, Norm Spellman," I say in eyes me suspicously unconvinced. _

"_Friend of Jake Sully's, Toruk Makto's buddy?" I hint. He seems just about ready to strike._

"_Put him down skywaxing," Neytiri tells him._

"_Why he's one of those foul creatures."_

"_He's simply Norm Spellman, without his dreamwalker body." "By the way Norm why are you in this body and not your dreamwalker body?"_

"_My other body got destroyed," I replied._

"_Oh well why are you out here?" she asks._

"_I was looking for Trudy, she died in the battle," I said sadly._

"_Oh, Jake talked about her sometimes," she replied. "Well you shouldn't go out alone don't want another inccident to happen again." she says eyeing Tsu Tey. "I have to go help mother prepare for Jake's ceremony, perhaps Tsu Tey would like to join you?"_

"_What! Fine come along skywaxing," Tsu Tey says. "You walk to slow," Tsu Tey complains._

"_Well sorry for being a midget compared to you."_

"_So did this Trudy have a dreamwalker body?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what did she do?"_

"_She flew the giant metal ikrans, she flew us to pandora, she was like our hidden weapon."_

"_Oh, how'd she die?"_

"_Someone shot her helicopter (ikran), and it blew up into flames, could we please not talk about this?" I ask._

"_Sure, I see you miss her."_

"_Yeah I liked her a lot, but I never got to tell her."_

"_Oh Eywa will tell her."_

"_I'm a scientist, I'm not sure I believe in that."_

_Tsu tey just rolls his eyes. "I guess some things never change no matter what planet your on," I thought. People always rolled there eyes at me,it seemed like they were all thinking the same thing. 'Scientists.' _

"_Okay, to be honest I'm begging to believe in her more then used to, but I'm still not a hundered percent positive."_

_I saw Trudy's body, she was lying there she had blue and yellow markings on her face. He skin was burned, her beloved helicopter besides her., in pieces. She was wearing her famous pilot outfit, sprawled out the ground beneath her was bare. There was no sign of a mask next to her. _

"_Trudy," I thought irritated at her, she knows better then not to bring a mask on Pandora. But something inside me told me that she would've died anyway._

"_Yeah but maybe she'd have a higher chance of survival," I argued back with myself._

_I shake my head clear my thoughts, I look down at Trudy take off my mask and kiss her on the lips. "I love you Trudy," I whispered "I love you."_

_I put my mask back on. And pick her up. "Could we bury her?" I ask Tsu Tey._

"_Sure we must take her to camp first though, I don't think Mo'at will mind though."_

_It's along walk back to camp, and my arms start to become sore. Tsu Tey offers to carry her, but I shake my head I want to hold my beloved Trudy. We reach camp, and Tsu Tey informs Mo'at for the need of another burial service. To my suprise, Jake and Max are there to, in there normal forms. I wasn't sure how they got there but it didnt really matter to me. I put her down, and the ceremony, began..._

_Couple walked up and put flowers over her body saying some words for her. "I'll sure as hell miss your smart talk." Jake says putting a flower down._

"_I'll miss your company." Max says._

"_I don't know much about you, but let's hope that you are with Eywa." Neytiri says._

"_Of course she is, she has courage, and strength in her heart," Mo'at says._

_I come up last and place a flower on her, I kiss her forehead, and say," I miss you Trudy, you don't even know how much I miss you." "And I love you don't ever forget that." _

"_Her eyes open up and I hear her say, "I love you too Norm." I bend down,and kiss her on the lips. I see her with Eywa, and know that she's alright. I breakaway from the brief kiss. "I love you Norm," she says, "I love you." before closing her eyes for the last time._

"_I love you to Trudy," I say. _

**hey everyone sorry its been so long but please review.. I know there some grammatical errors I'll fix those later I just had to put this up. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 The Time For Mourning isnt Now

**_The Time for Mourning, isn't Now_**

(Neytiri's POV)

_I saw Mother look up, she silenced us. We stopped our chanting. Everyone turned there heads as a giant shadow , came over us. It was Toruk. Everyone let out a terrified shriek. The beast landed, and off hoped Jake. He calmed down 'la shadow'. Everyone had there eyes on him. He walked towards me. "Toruk Makto." they all murmmured reaching out to touch him. _

"_I see you," I told him as he came up to me._

"_I see you," he replied._

"_I was afraid, afraid for my people Jhake, I'm not anymore."_

_Jake looks up at everyone, and takes a a deep breath. It's full of regret. "My friend's dying," he seemed a little puzzled, who was this friend of Jhake's? "Grace is dying." he said being more specific._

"_Grace was dying," I thought,"oh no. Her dreamwalker body was fine, what had happened? She couldn't be, I liked Grace" Jake carried her towards the front. I saw her, she looked like Grace. Except of course she was much, much smaller. Her skin was tan instead of blue, and her hair was red short and curly. Her eyes were light up in awe, wonder, and fasinaction. As she looked around, she looked like she couldn't belive her eyes. Jake chuckled after, Grace said something I could not hear. Jake put her down at the base of the 'Tree of Souls'. I got a good look at her, she was bleeding. Her entire body was almost stained completely stained blood red. We connected her body, with her dreamwalker body and began the chant. …... Mother once again cued us to stop. "Did it work?" Jake asked._

"_No it was already to late," Mo'at said in defeat. Jake bent over, to Grace, and pushed the mask off her. She whispered something to him. He got up. Grace was dead but we had to think about the war first, for the sake of our planet. Mourning would happen later, war plans had to begin..._

_

* * *

**this was meant to be kind of short... it was just Neytiri's perspective on Grace's death... please review I updated pretty quickly so I really want reviews.. also if you have any ideas on scenes you want to in another character's pov tell me... thanks happy writing/reading **  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Dear Karma

_**Dear Karma**_

_Dear Karma,_

_ You are such a bitch, yeah I know I probably deserved it for laughing at cripples my whole life. Yeah I probably shouldn't have seen them as weak or useless. I know I shouldn't have stared at them when they passed me by on the street. But Karma did you really have to do this to me? I know I probably wouldn't have learned my lesson if this hadn't happen, but Karma this lesson is long and painful. Like copying the dictionary word for word, memorizing it, while I watch all the other kids run around and play in the playground. That's what it feels like Karma, it feels like I am always stuck, no matter how much I want to go outside and run around, I am stuck in this chair. Stuck, my legs are dead, no matter how much I want them to come back to life they never will. And yeah I could get prostetices, but lucky me can't afford them. Is everything in this world about money? Yeah they don't really sympathize with you in this world, not anymore at least, their just after your money. Is that the lesson you were trying to teach me Karma? Were you trying to show me how greedy and self absorbed the world has become? Or does that lesson come later on? Do you have more things in store for me karma? Are they good things karma? Or are you going to keep being a bitch? Do you know what it's like having people stare down at you like your less then them, like your weak and helpless? If not, then your one lucky bitch karma. But let me tell you, it is the worst feeling in the world. It is a reminder that everyday I will never be able to walk, swim, run, and jump. Whenever I see someone walking around, or just standing I feel envy. I know that's probably not the best feeling, but I can't help it. It's torture, when they stare down at me, as the walk by. Yes walk by, they mock me, not always obvious of it, but they mock me with every step they take. _

_ And yes karma I do miss walking, running, jumping, swimming, I even miss those annoying cramps in your legs. I miss being able to just walk down the street, and not have everybody stare. I know most people don't value all those things, and I sure as hell didn't appreciate it back when I could walk, but now I realize how much I needed them, how much they meant to me. But they're gone, I know I won't be able to get them back. Even know in this world this amazing world Pandora it's still a beautiful but cruel dream. I am able to walk, leap for joy, swim, and run. In the back of my head I know I'll have to wake up sometime. It's a cruel trick to play Karma to take someone out of such a great fantasy, but I know you'll do it. I know you don't think I deserve this. I know how you enjoy taking away my dreams, hopes and desires, I know how cruel you can be Karma. Karma most of the time you're just one cruel cold hearted bitch._

_-Jake_

* * *

**_I know long time since I've updated this, inspiration comes when inspiration comes guys! Don't blame me blame the muses! Anywayz I am quite proud of this piece I think it's deeper then my other shorts so I would really appreciate some reviews guys they do make my day! Thanks :D_**


End file.
